marvel_war_of_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Co-op X 3
Co-op X is a cooperative event pitting your squad against other squads of other agents for top rewards. Details *Form a squad of 6 Agents consisting of your teammates and alliance members. 5 squads come together to form a company. *Go head to head against a competing company to see who can achieve a higher co-op rating by defeating bosses. New Cards Introduced *[Crown Jean Grey|[White Crown Jean Grey]] *[Sentry|[Resurrected Sentry]] *[Loki|[Cabal Loki]] *[Lady Fantomex|[Cluster Lady Fantomex]] *[Code Silver Samurai|[Bushido Code Silver Samurai]] *[Blake Thor|[Doctor Blake Thor]] *[Captain Marvel|[Avenger Captain Marvel]] *[Bane Abomination|[Hulk Bane Abomination]] *[Intelligence Leader|[Evolved Intelligence Leader]] *[Rocket Raccoon|[Pilot Rocket Raccoon]] *[Devil Dinosaur|[Devil-Beast Devil Dinosaur]] *[Guardian Star-Lord|[Lead Guardian Star-Lord]] *[Nightmare Shadow King|[Astral Nightmare Shadow King]] *[Unrelenting Umar|[The Unrelenting Umar]] *[Iron Clad|[U-Foes Iron Clad]] Danger Cards * [Sentry|[Resurrected Sentry]] 1200% more damage against co-op bosses! 2600% when Fused! ** Extremely strengthen ATK of your Speeds. * [Loki|[Cabal Loki]] 1200% more damage against co-op bosses! 2600% when Fused! ** Extremely degrade co-op/raid boss's DEF, regardless of its daily weakness. * [Code Silver Samurai|[Bushido Code Silver Samurai]] 800% more damage against co-op bosses! 1800% when Fused! ** Significantly strengthen ATK of your Bruisers. * [Blake Thor|[Doctor Blake Thor]] 800% more damage against co-op bosses! 1800% when Fused! ** Significantly strengthen ATK of your Bruisers. * [Bane Abomination|[Hulk Bane Abomination]] 400% more damage against co-op bosses! 1000% when Fused! ** Remarkably strengthen ATK of your Bruisers. * [Intelligence Leader|[Evolved Intelligence Leader]] 400% more damage against co-op bosses! 1000% when Fused! ** Remarkably degrade co-op/raid boss's DEF, regardless of its daily weakness. * [Rocket Raccoon|[Pilot Rocket Raccoon]] 400% more damage against co-op bosses! 1000% when Fused! ** Remarkably strengthen ATK of your Speeds. * [No More A-Bomb|[Sidekick No More A-Bomb]] 300% more damage against co-op bosses! 800% when Fused! ** Remarkably strengthen ATK of team. * [Guardian Star-Lord|[Lead Guardian Star-Lord]] 200% more damage against co-op bosses! 500% when Fused! ** Notably strengthen ATK of your Speeds. * [Nightmare Shadow King|[Astral Nightmare Shadow King]] 200% more damage against co-op bosses! 500% when Fused! ** Notably degrade co-op/raid boss's DEF, regardless of its daily weakness. * [Unrelenting Umar|[The Unrelenting Umar]] 200% more damage against co-op bosses! 500% when Fused! ** Notably strengthen ATK of team. * [Iron Clad|[U-Foes Iron Clad]] 200% more damage against co-op bosses! 500% when Fused! ** Notably strengthen ATK of your Bruisers. * [Quill Star-Lord|[Peter Quill Star-Lord]] 110% more damage against co-op bosses! 150% when Fused! ** Significantly degrade co-op/raid boss's DEF, regardless of its daily weakness. * [Experiment Abomination|[Gamma Experiment Abomination]] 110% more damage against co-op bosses! 150% when Fused! ** Significantly strengthen ATK of team. * [Personality Sentry|[Split Personality Sentry]] 110% more damage against co-op bosses! 150% when Fused! ** Remarkably strengthen ATK of your Speeds. * [Warrior Sentry|[Void Warrior Sentry]] 110% more damage against co-op bosses! 150% when Fused! ** Remarkably degrade co-op/raid boss's DEF, regardless of its daily weakness. Company Rating Company Rating are awarded at the end of each session. To get promoted to a company rank you must meet the required amount of co-op rating as a company. The ranks are C, B, A, S, and SS. Bonuses Damage Bonus *This event features a special damage bonus. *The Higher your maximum attack power, the more ATK you can use against a co-op boss when you attack. Combo Bonus *If members of your company attack a co-op boss one after another, you'll get an ATK bonus. The first combo boosts your ATK by about 1.7%, while the final, 30th combo boosts your ATK by 50% *'The combo resets if nobody attacks within 30 minutes.' *'The combo count will rise according to how much RDS is used in an attack.' Dominating Victory Bonus *If your company wins a session with a certain co-op rating advantage, an ATK bonus will be in effect for the next session whenever you attack co-op bosses *'Each bonus level has a certain activation conditions as shown below.' Rewards Event Rewards Personal= Exact Placement Reward: Players ranking 1,000th, 5,000th, 10,000th, 20,000th, 30,000th, 40,000th, 50,000th, 60,000th, 70,000th, 80,000th, 90,000th, or 100,000th will get a [Crown Jean Grey|[White Crown Jean Grey]] (U Rare) x1 as a special reward instead of the usual personal ranking reward! |-| Squad= Gold Star Rewards *If your company wins a session against another company with an S or SS rank, you'll get a special reward. *To get gold star rewards, you will have to accumulate a personal co-op rating of 500,000 in each respective session. Even if your company receives gold star rewards, if you do not fulfill the required personal co-op rating you will not receive the reward. *Gold star rewards will be handed out depending on how many previous gold star rewards you have accumulated. Consolation Rewards *If your company loses a session to a company with an S or SS rank, you'll get a consolation reward. *The consolation reward is 1 Personal Power Pack. Destruction Rewards *Get your ISO-8 Shards by defeating the enemies! *ISO-8 can be exchanged for cards. Honorable Rewards *When your co-op rating reaches a set threshold you will get a special reward! Assignments 1= |-| 2= |-| 6= ISO Shard Rewards - Blue Shards Rewards= * [Venom|[Symbiote Venom]] (U Rare) * [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] * Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket * Odin's Decree (L) * Level Up ISO-8 Serum (10) * Cosmic Canister (50) }} Missions Each Mission has 5 Levels, ending in a villian. There are a total of 10 missions. After every 3-5 strikes will result in a Co-op Boss appearing, or receiving a card, green shards, or mastery points. After you clear the 10th mission boss, you will only be able to play missions from that set, and you must battle the mission boss each time you make it to him. For each win after the first, you are awarded 20,000 Silver. Only 4 bosses can be on a players waiting list at any given time. If there are 4 waiting, a new boss will not appear and the case will only have a card, shards, or mastery. Show/Hide table